vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghiaccio
Ghiaccio= |-|White Album= |-|Gently Weeps= Summary Ghiaccio is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. A member of Risotto's sub-gang in Passione, he attacks Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista in search for taking Trish Una and information leading to finding the Boss of Passione. He is the last member of the squad encountered by Bucciarati's group. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. Varies with White Album Name: Ghiaccio Origins: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Stand User, Assassin, Member of La Squadra Esecuzioni Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). White Album grants Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heat Manipulation (Complete control over temperature in Stand's effective area), capable of slowing down movement due to air friction, Ice Manipulation (will eventually reach Absolute Zero temperatures), Limited Thermal Energy manipulation via sucking up heat, Matter Manipulation and Attack Reflection with Gently Weeps, Non-Corporeality (Stands are the incorporeal manifestations of one's vital energy, and can only be harmed by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) and Aura Attack Potency: Street level (Dented a car's ceiling with his punches). Varies with White Album (Its power and effectiveness are dependent on the temperature it places on things. He claims that he can freeze train engines and raging seas immediately and implies he can reach Absolute Zero temperatures). Speed: Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions via White Album (Can keep up with Mista and his Sex Pistols, even after they all kick simultaneous bullets into him, he implies his freezing is faster than Mista's speed). Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Class. Varies with White Album Durability: Street level. At least Building level with White Album (Gold Experience can only crack it at best.). His ability to freeze and reflect incoming attacks makes him very difficult to properly damage Stamina: Superhuman. In his fight against Giorno and Mista, he took injuries to his face, head and neck, still being alive after losing a lot of blood when a splintered lamp post pierced the hole on his neck. Even though Ghiaccio stated that Gently Weeps burns his stamina, he was able to use it many times while being wounded. Range: White Album doesn't need to be in direct contact with its target (directly or indirectly) as it chills the area around it to effect from a distance. Standard Equipment: His Stand, White Album, and a Mazda Miata (Until he demolished bits of it out of rage) Intelligence: Very intelligent; devised tactics to keep Giorno and Mista on the back foot during his fight with them; utilizes and takes advantages of the surrounding environment to increase his chance of winning a fight; easily capable of analyzing the strengths and weaknesses of others' abilities or powers. Knows how to act quickly in serious situations, just like when he immediately used White Album's armor to chase after Giorno and Mista when he fell from the car or reflected Mista's bullets with White Album's armor after a splintered lamp post pierced the hole on his neck while also freezing the blood coming from his neck and shaping them into pillars so the spike won't go in any deeper. Ghiaccio also knew Fugo's Stand, which no one else in Risotto's Gang did. Weaknesses: A single hole on the back of White Album's neck (Although he mitigates this by incorporating chunks of frozen air inside his armor as a reserve and defrosting the air as he needs it, thus free to seal the airhole); also lack of ranged attacks or techniques in general. Ghicaccio can get easily angered over things he finds to not make literal sense (Venice not being called Veniza in Italian works, metaphors, etc.). Gently Weeps costs a lot of extra energy to keep active. Feats: Ghiaccio Respect Thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'White Album:' White Album is rare among Stands in that it appears as a suit for Ghiaccio to wear. Protecting its user from harm and giving him the potent ability to freeze everything, White Album is a fearsome Stand in battle. It does, however, possess a weak point in the form of a vulnerable hole at Ghiaccio's neck. *'Cryogenic Cold:' 20190322_112834.gif|Cryogenic Cold(1). 20190322_112000.gif|Cryogenic Cold(2). 20190322_121215.gif|Cryogenic Cold(3). 20190322_112202.gif|Cryogenic Cold(4). 20190322_113227.gif|Cryogenic Cold(5). 20190322_113614.gif|Cryogenic Cold(6). 20190322_113819.gif|Cryogenic Cold(7). White Album's signature ability is to dramatically decrease the temperature of anything Ghiaccio touches. When the assassin touches something, the affected object's temperature decreases dramatically. White Album's power is so powerful it can reach temperatures of about -100 °C easily, freeze gasoline, and rapidly create a large quantity of ice out of sea water (faster than someone could swim). Naturally, the cold is dangerous to the human body: White Album can freeze people, dropping the temperature to the point vital functions are threatened and can solidify limbs to the point they can break like ice. As White Album drops the temperature, so does the ability of objects to move. At low enough temperatures, Ghiaccio can simply stop attacks in their tracks, making conventional attacks like gunshots or punches ineffective. Ghiaccio can also precisely control his power. He can form specific shapes of ice such as blades to ice skate on or redirect the freezing of a large body of water. Moreover, if he cancels White Album's freezing willingly, the previously affected objects immediately return to their normal temperature. If Ghiaccio stops contact with a frozen object, it will return to its normal temperature. *'Ice Armor:' White Album can solidify the moisture surrounding him into an armor of ice. The armor is invulnerable to bullets as it stops their movement long before they fully penetrate, and is at least strong enough to withstand Gold Experience's punches. White_album_powa_2.gif|Ghiaccio's ice armor in action. 20190322_104533.gif|The Armor's Invulnerability to Bullets. 20190322_111257.gif White Album also enhances the physical abilities of its user. With the armor, Ghiaccio becomes strong enough to break a stone statue with a single punch or can skate so fast he's easily able to reach a car running at 80 km/h. Like an igloo, the inside of the armor is kept insulated, meaning he is always warm. The only opening in the armor is an air hole on the back of the user's neck, making it the Stand's greatest weak spot. However, Ghiaccio mitigates this by incorporating chunks of frozen air inside his armor as a reserve and defrosting the air as he needs it, thus free to seal the airhole. *'Gently Weeps:' 20190322_114057.gif|Gently Weeps(1). 20190322_114213.gif|Gently Weeps(2). 20190322_114352.gif|Gently Weeps(3). Ghiaccio's Sub-stand, in which he freezes all around him including the air itself. The ability is specifically meant to counter the weakness of the air hole on the back of his neck. When he activates the ability, the surroundings drop to at least -210 degrees Celcius, often even lower. The air begins to freeze and spark, and functions along like a wall of ice in the air, that only he can see. All incoming attacks will be reflected by fragments of frozen air. Anything or anyone who gets too close will also be frozen, and stopped dead in their tracks, as no matter can move in a cryogenic world. Lowering his entire surroundings costs a lot of extra stand energy, so he usually only uses it when he believes that his standard defenses are not enough or when his weak point is discovered. Note: Due to the nature of White Album, unlike other Stands its stats apply to Ghiaccio as it surrounds him like armor. Note 2: Gold Experience did kill Ghiaccio, but rather than using brute force, he only pushed Ghiaccio into a spike behind his neck. This would not count towards Gold Experience's AP. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) Bakugou's Profile (U.A. Beginnings Bakugou was used) Cioccolata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Cioccolata's Profile (Both had prior knowledge) Secco (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Secco's Profile (Both has minor prior knowledge) Notable Losses: Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's Profile (Speed was equalized) Caster (Scheherazade) (Fate/Grand Order) Caster's Profile (Speed was equalized and both had prior knowledge) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Ice Users Category:Assassins Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:La Squadra Esecuzioni Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users